


Wild Moonlight

by Pirligirl0120



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Fluff, I love comments, LATER, Main OC is a total and complete BAMF, Please Leave Comments, Pure Love, Romance, Seto Kaiba is secretly a romantic, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, seriously hot sex, supernatural stuff, teenage stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirligirl0120/pseuds/Pirligirl0120
Summary: And if you're ever feeling lonely, just look up at the moon. Someone, somewhere, is looking up at it too





	1. Chap. 1

It might take me a while to upload chapters as I tend to suffer from writer’s block so please bear with me, I promise this story will be worth it.   
The chapters probably won’t be more than 8-12 pages long as it’s hard to sit still for so long. It all depends  
I won’t be describing any duels going on between characters as I don’t understand the game well enough to do so (I understand it in a nutshell).   
This story is called Wild Moonlight because Lena’s first name means “moonlight,’’ and her last name Sheridan means “wild.’’

Chap. 1

Lena Sheridan looked out the window of the plane. The bright lights of Domino City, New York sparkled bright like a pirate’s treasure trove far below her. Next to her, Chelsea, her five year old little sister laid her head on her lap, Lena absentmindedly stroking her hair while her gaze was turned elsewhere.   
She already missed Los Angeles, but kept reminding herself that a fresh start was good for both her and Chelsea. They needed this, to get away from it all.   
Frankly she had no trouble flying commercial but her cousin Max wouldn’t hear of it. He was always saying that commercial flight were so messy and hectic that if you could afford to charter a private jet you should always choose the latter. 

She looked up to see the fasten seatbelt sign flashing. Ruffling Chelsea’s hair affectionately, she said, “Sweetie, we’re about to land in a minute, time to wake up.’’ Chelsea yawned and opened her violet eyes. “Okay, sissy,’’ she replied tiredly with a smile. These smiles were always the most beautiful thing Lena had ever seen.   
Lena was now Chelsea’s guardian and she was determined to make sure that that smile would never leave Chelsea’s face again.   
Once they landed, Lena and Chelsea exited the jet. The night air was warm and smelled slightly of dust and dry earth. The flickering lights overhead at the airport blinked liked bright beacons in the dark. The girls smiled as they immediately saw who was waiting for them on the tarmac.   
“Cousin Max!’’ they both exclaimed happily at the same time.

“My darlings,’’ came a jovial and melodious voice.

For standing there, the picture of grace and sophistication, was none other than Maximillion Pegasus, founder and CEO of Industrial Illusions, creator of Duel monsters, and Lena and Chelsea’s first cousin on their late mother’s side. He was quite dashing in his $3,000 red Armani suit that starkly yet beautifully clashed with his silky silver hair. And of course his signature megawatt smile that could not only light up a room, but an entire city like the bright lights of Vegas.  
Lena and Chelsea ran towards him, soon being embraced in his strong arms. Max had always been their favorite cousin, almost like an older brother. No matter how hard the world could be, Lena always felt safe and secure in his lilac fougere and bergamot scented arms.

“You have no idea how glad we are to see you, Max,’’ said Lena, her full ruby red lips parted in a beautiful smile. She never called him Maximillion, not even when she was upset with him which was definitely a true rare occasion. 

“As I am my little tiger,’’ he gushed, affectionately referring to her by her childhood nickname coined by him of course. To him she was always a fierce, ferocious little demon, but only in the best possible way that made her wonderfully amazing in his eyes.   
Chelsea hugged Pegasus’ leg even tighter, a bright smile splitting across her rosy cherub cheeks. “We missed you, Cousin Max. I wanted to tell you that I won first place at an art show at the community center back home.’’ Lena couldn’t help but feel a little down at Chelsea’s comment; Los Angeles wasn’t home anymore. It would always be their roots, but things were different now. 

“I’m so proud of you my little angel,’’ Max used Chelsea’s nickname, “And why shouldn’t you have? You always did have a truly tremendous talent in the visual arts, just like your dear cousin,’’ he bragged while striking a dramatic pose. 

“Yes, as well as our dear cousin’s humbling modesty,’’ joked Lena as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she loved her cousin to pieces, he tended to brag about himself far too often. 

“Dear, sweet Lena, how many times have I told you: When you’ve got it, why shouldn’t you flaunt it?’’   
“You do know that’s the mentality of a diva right?’’ 

“Oh, nonsense,’’ said Pegasus, waving the comment away with an elegant, slender hand. “You, my dear, have as much right as anyone to flaunt you talents; being the First Duelist and all that.’’ 

Pegasus was right about one thing: Lena really was the First Duelist in the world. Pegasus might have been the game’s creator, but Lena was the first ever person to learn the game from him. He even taught her how to play it while he was still in the midst of creating it.   
Not only that, but, during their first duel, she actually beat him, making her the first person besides the famed Yugi Muto to defeat the great Maximillion Pegasus in a duel, even if it was only an unofficial duel. 

She even was the first Duel Monsters champion. When Pegasus first marketed the game at age 19, he introduced Lena to the world as the First Duelist while televising a duel between her and the beloved game’s creator, who created exclusively for Lena her signature Amazoness deck. She won, making it twice that she beat him. Then, after that, after the game got popular, a world championship was held, hosting many talented duelists; she defeated them all one-by-one.  
This earned her two titles: Queen of Games and Queen of Amazons. 

“Anyway,’’ said Pegasus, breaking Lena out of her thoughts, “I’m overjoyed to see my precious girls again. I’m practically aglow!’’ 

“Dial it back some, Max,’’ Lena stated sarcastically. 

“Really now, all this picking on me Lena,’’ Pegasus pouted, throwing up his hand up over his forehead like a true drama queen, “So mean. And here I brought a little surprise for you.’’ 

Lena’s brow rose as she adjusted her leather jacket. “You know I’m not big on surprises Max.’’

“You did!’’ Chelsea jumped excitedly in place, “what is it?! What is it?!’’ 

“See for yourself,’’ said Pegasus as he gestured towards his sleek and stylish red Rolls Royce limo. No sooner has he said it did two figures step out of the door. 

Lena’s smile grew wide. “Elle! Sierra!’’ 

“Lena!!’’ 

Running towards her were two teenage girls, one a lovely, petite 5’4 blonde with sparkling green eyes, sun-kissed skin and long wavy locks of shimmering gold, and the other a beautiful, statuesque 5’9 African-American or ember brown flesh with soulful dark brown eyes that matched her equally dark brown curly hair.   
They nearly bowled Lena over as they embraced her, Elle’s peach perfume and Sierra’s scent of coconuts filling her nostrils, mingling around her to smell like pure love. 

“OMG! You’re finally here!” Said Elle with a huge smile. “We got your email this morning saying you’d be hear late, but we didn’t think it’d be this late at night.’’ The aspiring fashion designer squeezed Lena in a crushed embrace. She was much stronger than she looked; a product of yoga Pilates. 

Yeah girl,’’ Sierra replied, her hip, urban slang one of the features Lena found endearing. The tall music DJ in the making wrapping a long, toned arm around her shoulders. “Just you wait, we’re gonna make living here in Dom the best decision you’ll ever make!’’ 

“I’ll take your word for it,’’ Lena grinned.

Lena had met Elle and Sierra a year-and-a-half ago. She came across them by chance on Facebook and the two girls immediately clicked with the Beverly Hills raven. Lena had been to Domino City a handful of times to visit the two teenage natives, they always showing her a good time when she did. And, just last summer, she had flown then both out to Los Angeles for a two week vacation. It was always a good time when the three girls were together.   
Suddenly, the piercing trill of a honking horn filled the air. Everyone looked up to see a pure white limousine pull up nest to Pegasus’ limo. The door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman stepping out. 

“Oy, sorry I’m late everyone but traffic was terrible,’’ she said in a thick-as-a-milkshake Spanish accent. 

Lena and Chelsea beamed; it was their godmother Odette Montoya, founder and CEO of the Cygne cosmetics company, also known as the Queen of Beauty, and their late mother’s best friend. Ultra glamourous and drop-dead gorgeous, Lena always swore that Odette was a dead ringer for Sophia Vergara, and just as stylish and ageless. 

Odette seemed to glow in the dark in her white-as-snow Alexander McQueen pantsuit clinging to her perfect figure. Her thin-as-pine needles ivory stiletto heels made a noise like sounded iron horseshoes clopping on the concrete as she hurried over. She hugged both Chelsea and Lena at the same time, squeezing them within an inch of their lives.

“Ay Dios mio, it’s good to see you two,’’ she said as her plump lips broke into a dazzling smile, her neon white teeth rivaling her limo’s headlights in terms of luminescence. Her espresso brown eyes lit up in pure joy, “Don’t worry about a thing, I’m going to see that you girls are well taken care of here.’’   
“We’re glad to be here Auntie Odette, and it’s good to see you two,’’ said Lena with a smile as she hugged Odette back.

Even though Odette’s company was based in Beverly Hills, she also had an office building right here in Domino. And, it was for the very reason of Lena and Chelsea’s move that she had decided to move here as well so she could keep an eye on them. 

“Well,’’ said Pegasus at least, “why don’t we move this party to another venue?’’ He had rented out an entire five-star Italian restaurant just for the occasion; nothing but the beast for friends and family. 

“Yeah. I’m starved,’’ said Lena. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning. 

They all moved towards the two cars, Chelsea riding with Odette while Lena rode with Pegasus, Elle and Sierra. Pegasus’ men had already unloaded his cousins’ luggage into his car. The four of them piled into Pegasus’ limo, the air smelling of rich Corinthian leather and amber. Something told Lena the reason for the amber scent was personal for her cousin.

“Thank you so much Mr. Pegasus for inviting us to come along,’’ Elle said with a smile. She always radiated 24-karat charm; if she were anymore charming and you could wear her on a bracelet. 

“Oh none of this ‘Mr. Pegasus’ talk, my dears, just Pegasus is fine,’’ replied Pegasus with a friendly grin. “You two are like sisters to my two girls, and any friends of there are friends of mine. That’s why in the future, should you two ever need anything, I don’t want you to hesitate to come straight to me, and I shall make sure you have it.’’ 

“That’s cool of you Pegasus, but we don’t wanna take advantage of you,’’ said Sierra, “Lena’s our girl and we always got her back.’’ 

Lena’s felt her heart warm at that. 

“I know,’’ Pegasus stated, “but still I always take care of friends and family.’’ 

They continued to talk joyfully along the way until they finally pulled up in front of the beautiful, honeysuckle-covered brick visage of Bella Luna, the finest restaurant in the city. As it just so happened the owner was a close friend of Pegasus’ 

The atmosphere inside was dimly light and extravagantly elegant, the mouth-watering aroma of spices, garlic and bread permeating the air; the reservations for this place had to be booked for at least three months in advance. Once everyone was inside, they were escorted to a large private table in the back room.   
They all chatted happily with each other about everything and nothing in particular; they were just happy and content to be in each other’s company.   
After dinner, Pegasus dropped Elle and Sierra off at their respective homes, but not until after they both hugged Lena and Chelsea goodnight and told Lena to call them tomorrow. 

Pegasus, Odette, Lena and Chelsea finally got to the girls’ new home: a three-story Second Empire style Victorian brick house with a three-story domed tower inspired by the French Renaissance. The grounds were pristine and elegantly manicured, surrounded by a wrought iron French designed to look like acorns and oak leaves.   
It was a little bigger than Lena would’ve wanted, but Diamond Row was a beautiful and safe neighborhood, only a short walk away from the park, and it had a huge front and backyard, a swimming pool, and 4 bedrooms in case of company. One of the things she liked was that the well-kept walkway was lined with white rose bushes by the previous owner; white roses were her mother’s favorite flower. 

Once inside, Lena put a drowsy Chelsea to bed as it was already past 10:00 PM, thankfully it was a weekend. After that, she hosted both her cousin and godmother to Ospina coffee in the living room. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until finally someone decided to address the elephant in the room.

“So Lena dear,’’ said Pegasus, “how are you holding up?’’ Lena sighed; she knew someone was going to bring up her mother’s death sooner or later.   
“I’m doing fine, Max,’’ she replied tiredly, “I’m as well as can be expected.’’ 

Lena’s mother Phoebe Sheridan, known to her fans as Phoebe Rose, was a very, very popular, very, very famous actress, having begun her career at the tender age of seven. Her movies had always been box office sensations and she had been regarded at the most powerful and highly paid actress in Hollywood, having amassed $300,000,000 in movies alone. 

Of course, that was just from movies. Aside from being an actress, Phoebe had also been an incredible business mogul: she founded the Madison hotel chain, the Fair-Mart department store chain, Eclipse movie studios and several restaurants and clubs. This put her total fortune, which both Lena and Chelsea had inherited, to $80,000,000,000.

Money never meant much to Lena. That’s why she would have gladly paid every cent just to have her mother back. For just seven months ago, on the third of January, tragedy struck and Phoebe had perished in a plane crash during a horrible thunderstorm. It had been a shock to the whole world, fans mourning her death, and her friends and family even more so. 

After that the media -the shameless, heartless, gutless vultures they were- had become especially rabid as they mercilessly hounded both Lena and Chelsea day in and day out about their mother’s passing, never caring of course, only to make a buck of their misery and pain. Lena, having been used to the media sharks her entire life, no longer wanted Chelsea subjected to that kind of scrutiny. 

Thus, her decision to move them to Domino city, some 3,000 miles away, after having caught glimpse of it on a flier. As Lena was almost 18 and was financially secure for life, she had no problem gaining sole guardianship of Chelsea. 

“It’s hard of course, but I’m not falling to pieces,’’ Lena said. “Mom would’ve wanted me to continue living my life the best I can, me and Chelsea both.’’

“And how is Chelsea taking all of this?’’ asked Odette.

Lena chuckled. “I swear Chelsea is way too mature for her age. She’s being so strong about this. I mean, she has her good days and bad days, as do I, but she really seems to be coping well, far as I can tell.’’ Lena sighed, “But, she’s way too young to lose a mother.’’   
Pegasus sipped his coffee. “Well, thank heavens she still has you, my dear. Of course, the both of you still have me.’’   
Odette cleared her throat.

“And Odette, of course,’’ Pegasus added with an amused grin. He then gazed seriously at Lena. “You’ve done an amazing job caring for Chelsea and being there for her like a mother when she needs you most. You’ve always been a resilient young woman, Lena: strong and confident, tough-as-nails, and it’s what I have always adored best about you. That said, you don’t have to do everything on your own.’’ 

Lena nodded. “I know, I know.’’ 

They spent the next hour or so discussing possibilities for the days ahead when the antique grandfather clock struck midnight. After making some tired joke about turning into a pumpkin, Pegasus declared that he and Odette should leave and let Lena get some much need rest. After kissing and hugging Lena goodnight, the two adults two their leave.

Lena had changed into her pajamas and was sitting on her upholstered queen-sized storage bed. After checking on Chelsea and kissing her goodnight, she left to be by herself in the quiet solace of her room. After she had unpacked a little (all of their belongings and furniture had already been pre-shipped to their new home), she took out her mother’s photo, framed in a gilded silver picture frame.

Her mother had been a stunningly beautiful, nearly otherworldly gorgeous woman: long, glossy dark red hair the color of mulled wine –which Chelsea had inherited-, hypnotic and piercing cobalt blue eyes that seemed to gaze into your very soul, and flawless, smooth and silky skin like the finest porcelain, untouched by time, it was no wonder she had had a countless multitude of male fans. With plump lips that never needed collagen, thick luxurious lashes like palm fronds, a thin, pert nose, sculpted cheekbones and nary a wrinkle in sight, Phoebe had always seemed to be perpetually frozen at the age of 28, even at the age of 44 when she died.   
But it wasn’t her mother’s beauty or her amazing talents that Lena had admired the most: it was her mother’s character that truly took center stage in Lena’s book. Strong and brave, caring and kind, fearless and confident, Phoebe was the kind of human being every other person should aspire to be. She had been the type of woman that Lena emulated and had looked up to most.

Ironically though, it was Phoebe who had always said that it was Lena who inspired her.

For Lena was no ordinary girl; she was super genius wonder woman in the making. With an IQ of 280, Lena’s brain was not just off the charts, it was practically in another dimension, one that far surpassed the average stages of humanity itself. She had said her first word at six months, known five languages by the time she was 3, passed physics and mechanical engineering by the time she was 4, been invited to study at NASA by age 5, and invented her first two inventions- a particle accelerator and a gravity disruptor- at age 6. 

Ever since then, she had invented all kinds of devices: electromagnetic suspension bikes and skates, virtual reality chambers, energy amplifiers, travel lab kits, laser-heated plasma tools, 3D projection glasses, force-field belts, the Hellhound robotic guard dog, holo-cams, a security system that opens by scanning brainwaves, liquid nitrogen grenades, bio-armor, telescopic contact lenses, health-optimizing visors for doctors, and much more. 

She also invented games and toys, being a true gamer herself: Angel Kitties purring light-up plushies, Glimmerflies, Lulla-Orbs lullaby visual projection spheres, Pixie Dust holographic wands, Robo-Rover robot toy dog, “My First Robotic Kit,’’ hoverboards, musical Tuner Scooter, plus various video games, board games and arcade games. This all made her a multi-millionaire with her own company EonTech before she even hit 13. 

And yet, holding her mother’s picture, Lena felt that, for all of her accomplishments, all of her power, wealth and fame, she still felt totally and completely helpless to have prevented the death of her mother, to change her fate. 

Lena, being rational and logical by nature, never believed in things like fate or destiny. But, in this moment, she honestly didn’t know what to believe.  
“I’m doing the best I can, Mom,’’ she spoke to the photo in her hands. “I promised you that I would raise Chelsea to be a good, strong, honest and kind young woman, and I won’t ever let you, or her, down. Not ever.’’ 

Placing the frame reverently on the bedside table, Lena slipped under the covers and turned out the lights. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t help but wonder, in the darkness of the night, just what the future held. 

Tomorrow was another day.


	2. Chap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Sheridan bumps into the infamous Seto Kaiba. What could possibly happen?

Chap. 2

Monday morning in August rolled around on a gorgeous sunny day, the first day of the new school year.

After dropping Chelsea off at kindergarten, Lena parked her Giordano Tiger in the school parking lot (seniors got their own parking spaces). She couldn’t help but stroke the steering wheel of her beloved ride lovingly. She still remembered how the Giordano automobile company gave her one- which looked like a cross between a Ferrari and a BMW- for starring in the commercial promoting the Tiger, which made sells skyrocket last year when she was 16. Being a famous duelist did have its perks. 

As she stepped out of the posh sports car, she looked herself over: the pink jacket, blue bow tie & matching pleated mini skirt? What had the school been thinking?

She thought on how she had Skyped her cousin Max the day her pre-ordered uniform had arrived; fuck, how she hated it! 

“They actually expect me to wear this joke around a bunch of hormone-addled teenage boys? I feel like I’m in a bad, cheesy magical girl anime.’’ 

Her cousin had only playfully, albeit amusingly, teased that she looked quite cute; “like an adorable little iced cupcake.’’ Lena had only responded that she wished she could reach into the screen and slap the smirk off his smug face, which made him double over in laughter. 

It was bad enough that she had to wear this godforsaken thing, but she absolutely refused to wear the white knee socks and those hideous librarian shoes. Instead, she substituted them with black semi-transparent hoes that went up to her thighs and high-heeled midnight blue Mary Janes.   
As she walked up the concrete path toward the three-story brick building, she looked in her black leather Prada bag to make doubly sure she had everything she needed. Before she knew it, she was colliding into something hard, firm yet soft and warm at the same time. 

Looking up, she stared into gorgeous sapphire orbs, who in returned gazed into her violet-blue orbs intensely. 

The owner of the blue eyes, which also came with an extremely handsome, Adonis-like face and shiny chestnut brown locks, shook his head slightly as if coming out of a spell and scowled at her. “Watch where you’re going! He rudely said to her.

Lena frowned. “Hey motherfucker, you crashed into me too, so take your own fucking advice!’’ 

From the shocked look on the boy’s face, he was obviously not used to being spoken too that way.   
“Do you know who I am?’’ he hissed venomously. 

Oh, she knew who he was alright; you couldn’t be a professional duelist without knowing who this guy was.

“Yeah, I know who you are, Seto Kaiba,’’ Lena growled with as much venom as he had, “the same Seto Kaiba that I don’t give a flying fuck about! So if you thought you were going to use your name to intimidate me, think again asshole!’’ She fixed him with a poisonous stare, punctuating every word with a sharp jab to his chest with her long, tanzanite blue-violet nail. 

The shocked look on Kaiba’s face refused to disappear, his mouth hung open.

Lena smirked. “Why don’t you close you mouth. You look like you’re a couple chromosomes short,’’ she said haughtily. Gazing at her watch, she rolled her perfectly smoked eyes. “Well look at that. # minutes of my life completely wasted.’’ She flipped her inky locks over her shoulder and pushed pass him, sauntering into the school with her head held high. 

Kaiba couldn’t help but stare after her as she left. He couldn’t believe it; people were usually afraid of him. He was world-renowned for making even the most powerful men on the globe- royals, politicians and businessmen alike- shake in their boots with but an icy glare. 

And yet this girl, without even so much as a shred of fear, not only was not afraid of him but dared to stand up to and badmouth him with such foul language, insulted him right to his face and pushed him of the way. Such a thing was unheard for him. 

Normally if anyone else were to do such a thing to him, he would not hesitate to plot revenge, to destroy them in the most humiliating and devastating way possible. 

And yet, he didn’t think anything of the sort when it came to this girl. He dared to think he was even impressed, why he didn’t know. All he did know was that, for some reason or other, he found this strange girl intriguing.

Very intriguing indeed 

*******

Lena walked into the building, instantly overcome with the distinctive odor of a school: a rubbery, musty, metallic-like scent, one that was enough to give her a headache, along with the too bright, artificial lighting overhead. 

She walked down the hallway, shoulders squared like a soldier, the clacking of her heels echoing loudly against the linoleum flooring. Already several students milled around, talking loud enough to drone out every other sound in the area. 

Many turned their heads to watch her as she walked on by them, many looking at her in awe. She had a feeling that they knew her from the dueling circuit; after all dueling was rapidly taking over the world’s economy as it was. 

Soon she spotted two familiar faces, Elle and Sierra were standing by two lockers. It was plain to see that they also refused to wear those hideous brown loafers the other girls were wearing, Elle in hot pink pumps with bows studded in rhinestones and sierra in knee-high lace up royal blue wedge boots.   
She made her way over to them. “Hey, you two,’’ she greeted them. “Hey girl, we’ve been waiting for you,” said Elle as she hugged Lena tightly, “I was able to pull a few strings and get you a locker next to ours.’’ She pointed to the locker on her left, Sierra’s on her right. Lena smiled in thanks as she opened her locker to put her stuff inside. 

“Whaddaya think of Domino High so far?’’ asked Sierra as she brushed out her long umber curls. “You’ve seen one school, you’ve seen ‘em all,’’ said Lena nonchalantly. It wasn’t that she was trying to be negative, she just tended not to get too excited by school. Not only did she feel going to school was pointless as the teachers were just teaching things she already knew, but because some people at schools would sometime grate on her nerves; bad experiences from Beverly Hills High. 

Still, she had to tough it up and set a good example for Chelsea. And she only had one year left.

Elle paused from putting on strawberry-flavored lip gloss, “Don’t worry, the best thing about Domino High is the people. In your case, the best thing about this place is the abundance of hot hunks. I’m sure you won’t be disappointed in the wide selection.’’ 

Lena looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Elle knew good and well that she had never gotten close enough to a guy before to have a boyfriend. Why would she think she would start now? 

“Forgive me if I don’t find that funny even if it sounds like a fucking joke,’’ Lena grumbled, her violet-blue eyes hard. 

“No need to say it like that,’’ said the blonde, “you just never bothered to try. How will you know unless you try?’’ 

Sierra came up to Lena, slinging a cocoa-colored arm around her shoulders, smelling of coconuts. “Don’t worry girl, just leave it to us. We’re gonna get you a man before the semester’s up,’’ she said, looking oh so sure of herself. 

Lena was tempted to unwind the DJ’s toned arm from around her, if only to avoid talking about the subject of boys any longer. Nothing seemed more irksome to her now.   
“Boyfriends are great to have, Lee, take our word for it.’’ Elle then looked down the hall and smiled wide. “And here come two very fine examples right now.’’ 

Coming towards them were a ginger-haired, 6’1 boy, slender and lanky with a scruffy goatee and a charming smile. The other, a massive 6’5 tank of a man, African-American with long black hair bound in dreadlocks in a ponytail atop his head, muscles the size of watermelons adorning his arms, his uniform straining to contain his large bulk. 

It was Skyler Jones and Gabriel Washington, the boyfriends of Elle Willows and Sierra Parker respectively. They were also good friends of Lena as she met them not too long after she met their girlfriends. If she had to admit, they were really amazing guys and Lena could see why the two girls were crazy about them.

Skyler came up to give Elle a peck on the cheek, a rosy hue settling over her face in a blush. “Hey baby, sorry we’re late,’’ he said, “my car blew a tire on the way here.’’

“You’re not hurt, are you?’’ she asked worriedly?

“Nah, we’re fine,’’ he explained. “Gabe got a chance to get a good muscle workout by pushing the car to school.’’ 

“What the hell!’’ screeched Sierra, swatting Gabriel on his beefy arm. She couldn’t believe it; her parents owned a gym and she already got them all free memberships for life. Why’d he feel the need to strain him self even further by pushing a Cadillac from a block away. 

Gabriel grinned sheepishly, “It’s nothing, baby, you know coach wants me to bulk up for the b-ball team this year. It’s important I get in all the workouts and practice I can if I’m gonna impress the talent scouts for college, especially if I’m gonna make it to the NBA someday.’’

“Yeah whatever, I know,’’ Sierra rolled her sloe eyes. She knew there was no reasoning with her boyfriend when he was in the basketball mindset anyway. 

Skyler turned to look at Lena. “Hey, Lee, you’re here,’’ he said joyfully. He pulled her into his arms for a hug, the scent of leather and patchouli swirling around him. “Elle told me you got in late last night. Sorry we couldn’t make it; I had band practice and Gabe had late night basketball practice.’’ 

By band practice, Skyler in now way meant the school band kind, but rather the garage rock band kind. His band, Warehouse 14, made up of him and three other guys, we’re actually very talented and had already managed to play multiple local gigs. Lena felt it had more to do with Skyler’s phenomenal, deep, rich, powerful Chris Kroeger-like voice than anything else. 

“It’s fine,’’ Lena said, “you didn’t miss much. Well, maybe some awesome grub at Bella Luna.’’ 

“Bella Luna! You serious?’’ Gabriel exclaimed with an almost forlorn expression. “It’s almost impossible to get a reservation there.’’ 

“Well,’’ Lena continued, “like I’ve said before: when you’re rich and famous, the ass-kissers come from miles around.’’

They all shared a good laugh at that. 

“Anyway,’’ Elle piped up as she locked arms with Skyler, “We were just telling Lena how Domino High is just one large aquarium chock full of good-looking fish just waiting to get hooked. Maybe you two would be interested in lending a helping hand?’’ 

“Yeah,’’ agreed Skyler. “There’s a lot of good guys I can introduce her too. My drummer’s single, I can personally vouch for him.’’

“Same with some guys on the team,’’ Gabriel added, “a lot of them are pretty decent guys. I don’t mind spreading the word.’’ 

“Well I do,’’ Lena stated with a passion. “I don’t need a guy. Who said I did? No offense, but I’m not going to be saddled with some horny, small-minded, shallow idiot just because the world thinks I’m required to have a guy in my life.’’ 

Elle, Sierra, Skyler and Gabriel shared a worried look. Lena could be more stubborn than 100 mules put together. There was no changing her mind. Especially when it came to boys, which Elle and Sierra had tried to discuss with her many times before. 

“Girl you know we love you,’’ said Sierra, “But don’t you think ya being too harsh on guys in general?’’ 

“Yeah,’’ interjected Elle with a hopeful gleam in her emerald eye, “maybe you just haven’t been around enough decent guys. Maybe you just need to lower your expectations a bit and compromise. Your standards are straight through the roof.’’

Lena flipped her blue-black hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. “Why shouldn’t I have high standards I know what I’m worth so I can afford to choose carefully. I’d rather be alone with be with some jack-off who refuses to raise theirs or who doesn’t get men.’’ Lena had always been like that. It was why, at 17, she still hadn’t had her first kiss. 

Gabriel sighed. “Just cuz you can’t trust some guys doesn’t mean you can’t trust any.’’

Lena closed her eyes and inhaled through her nostrils before responding, “That’s just a risk I’m not willing to take yet. Not anytime soon anyways.’’ 

“Well as long as you’re sure,’’ Elle said with a hint of sadness, “we won’t push you any further to get with any guy. Just promise that if you do meet some guy you like and have a lot in common with, you’ll at least think about it and give it a try. You honestly have nothing to lost by just trying.’’ 

“I’ll try, but I make no guarantees.’’

That’s all we ask,’’ answered Skyler. 

“Who knows,’’ Sierra said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, “your perfect man might be closer than you think.’’

“I seriously doubt it,’’ Lena said with a humorous smirk. 

They all made their way to classroom 104 for first period, the smell of chalk and pencil shaving permeating the air. Desks on checkered linoleum floors were set up in four rows of four, the room light and airy from the large windows. The room was already jam packed with seniors, most probably not the most eager for the new school year; Lena knew she wasn’t.

The teacher, a pretty woman in her mid-to-late 30s with wavy red hair in a bun, dressed in a green blouse, blue wool cardigan and long brown skirt and boots, stood at the head of the classroom in front of her desk. When she saw Lena and her friends enter, she put on a friendly smile. This was Ms. Sullivan, the most popular and well-liked teacher in the school. 

“Good, Ms. Sheridan, you’re here,’’ she said in a soft, soothing voice. “Class, we have a new student joining us this year…’’

Lena groaned; she was not a fan of big introductions. Nevertheless, she allowed the redhead to pull her to the front of the room on display. Ms. Sullivan then said while putting a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Class, this is-”

There was a collective gasp from all around the room.

“It’s Lena Sheridan, the First Duelist!’’

“She’s a dueling legend! She’s the Duel Monsters world champion, the number one ranked duelist in the world. The Queen of Games!’’ 

“She won the American Ninja Warrior championship!’’ 

“I hear she’s really smart, like science fiction smart!’’ 

“Her mother was Phoebe Rose. She was my favorite actress!’’

“Lena’s the founder and CEO of EonTech, they make the best games!’’ 

“Yeah, she owns all her Mom’s companies now too!’’ 

“I think she’s single too. Man, she’s smoking hot!’’ 

“Don’t even think about it man!’’ 

The gossip spread all around the room like wildfire in a cacophony of hushes and loud voices. Ms. Sullivan looked completely flabbergasted; she obviously was not expecting the whole class to know who Lena was. 

“A-all right then,’’ she stuttered in confusion. “I guess there’s no need for introductions. Well, in that case Ms. Sheridan, why don’t you take a seat in the back next to Mr. Kaiba,’’ she pointed to the back of the room.

Lena’s eyes widened and she froze for a split second. Ms. Sullivan had to be joking, she just had to be. 

Sure enough, the only seat available was the very one Ms. Sullivan was pointing too. And sitting across from it in the very corner, was Seto Kaiba himself. He fixed a hard, cold glare at her from across the room, which she returned at him in equal measure, both refusing to back down. 

With an inaudible growl, Lena made her way to her seat. She looked to both Elle and Sierra, both giving her apologetic looks mixed in with a bit of pity. Lena only shrugged her shoulders at them. Just her luck; she was going to have to sit next to this frigid, arrogant bastard for the rest of the school year.

As she sat down at her desk, Kaiba was still scowling. “Just keep to your side and don’t even think about bothering me!’’ he hissed at her in a quiet yet spiteful tone.

Lena only looked at him with arrogant eyes. “Bother you?’’ she scoffed. “What makes you think you’re even worthy of my attention, just to let you know?’’ She smirked. “Someone’s got a big fucking head.’’ 

He looked completely taken aback. “Who do you think you are talking to me like that?’’ he spoke I nan angry voice. “I’m anyone I fucking well want to be, but mostly I’m someone who doesn’t take shit from anyone. Especially not rude, conceited, self-important, egotistical, narcissistic bastards like a certain someone,’’ she tapped her chin, pretending to think hard. “who would that be in this case? Oh yes, you!’’ 

Kaiba was in no way going to take that. “You obviously don’t who your dealing with,’’ he snarled. “No one speaks to me like that, especially not some girl!’’ Kaiba was practically steaming. However, Lena continued to be unconcerned with his threat, her blasé attitude angering him even further. 

She held up a slender, well-manicured fist. At first, he thought she was threatening him with physical violence until she said coolly, “You see this? This is the number of fucks I give. So, you can go deep throat a railroad spike for all I care.’’ 

Kaiba smirked. “You know, most people prefer for a girl to act like more like a well-behaved lady.’’ He thought he had her with that one.

That is, until she turned to look at him, her face plastered with a calm, cool and collected expression. Her eyes were like two hard stones and her tone cold as ice, “Do I look like I give a fuck about what other people think of me? I’d actually have to care about opinions which I don’t, including yours, so your shit outta luck.’’ She sneered at his shocked expression.

She sat back in her seat, looking like the picture of indifference. “And besides,’’ she whispered in a menacing tone, “Well-behaved women seldom make history. So why don’t you try to keep a more open mind, jackass? It could do you a world of good.’’

Kaiba then came back to himself and turned away from her with a ‘hmph!’ Lena could only smirk at that, savoring her victory like it was the most decadent, delicious flavor in all the world. She turned back to watch Ms. Sullivan writing the first lesson plan of the year, her back straight and her smile triumphant.

*******  
Kaiba couldn’t believe; just could not believe it at all. 

Twice in one day had he been insulted and humiliated and twice had it been by the exact same person. And what was worse was that this girl was not afraid of him or any retaliation from him at all. He had seen it in her eyes: there was absolutely no fear in those two gorgeous almond-shaped, long, thick-lashed tanzanite violet-blue orbs, the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen…

‘Wait! What the hell am I thinking?!’ he thought astonishingly to himself ‘Why do I care what color her eyes are? What the hell do I care if she’s strong and confident and not some simpering wuss or some mindless fangirl?’ God knew how he hated those kinds of people.

No she was different, definitely different. 

When he had heard everyone in the class say who she was, he almost couldn't believe he hadn't known who she was sooner. How could he not? Lena Sheridan was one of the biggest names in dueling; the First Duelist and the undefeated world champion. She never lost a duel in her life. Her Amazoness deck was powerful and formidable, just like its owner. But it wasn't the Amazons he was interested in. No, it was her most powerful card, the only card of its kind: the Aurora Dragon. It was a thing of legend in Duel Monsters. With an ATK number of 8000, it was one of the most powerful monsters, even more so than all three of his Blue Eyes white Dragons combined. What he wouldn't pay for that card. 

From out of the corner of his eye, he saw her looking straight ahead, totally ignoring him. He couldn't explain it, but somehow the very fact that she was ignoring him caused a feeling of great annoyance to stir in him. Again, why did he care if she were paying attention to him or not?

A flash of snowy white caught his attention and he got a brief glimpse of her creamy thigh bared from beneath her short skirt. His eyes shot forward real quickly, his cheeks red hot. They weren’t the only things heating up; a heat coiled in his belly like a burning snake. And, down below, even more fire was being ignited…

Kaiba shook himself, snapping out of his thoughts. He couldn’t believe it; he was aroused. Aroused b Lena Sheridan. 

It had to be some sort of mistake, a trick of the mind. He’d never been aroused before, not once in his entire life. Never since he reached puberty had he ever found a girl to be sexually arousing. He just hadn’t cared for it and found it to be a waste of time. 

And yet now, as he stole another glance, he noticed other incredibly attractive features about the girl sitting next to him: her exquisite profile, long, luxurious, black as night hair, a slim pert nose, full luscious berry-colored lips that looked oh so tasty, flawless snow white skin that bore no freckles of blemishes of any kind, ample perky breasts that seemed to defy gravity and would take two hands just to hold one, a perfect hourglass figure with rounded curves, and a juicy, perfectly firm and melon ball rounded ass that was connected to slender, toned legs that just wouldn’t quit. A primal urge inside of him desired more than anything to touch every part of her…

Like cold water being dumped over his head, Kaiba sat up, shocked and eyes wide, although he didn’t let it show. He looked down in horror to realize that, between his legs, his cock was hard as steel and tenting in his pants. The young CEO immediately crossed his legs, willing himself to calm down by thinking unsexual thoughts: stock reports, board meetings, tinkering in his lab, dueling, anything to take his mind off of his shameful, rampant hormones. Damn annoyance, hormones! Lust was the downfall of some of history’s most powerful men and he refused to be one of them. 

However, he could not find it in himself to stop discreetly glancing over at the raven haired girl. He knew she was intriguing to him when they bumped into each other out in front of the school building. But this, this he would have never anticipated in a million years that it would happen to him. 

He needed to stay away from her. Surely that would fix everything. Yes, yes, he was sure that would work, that it was foolproof. He was sure that he wasn’t wrong, that this plan would work. 

Wouldn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Amazoness deck. They were created by the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh. I do however own the Aurora Dragon, one of the most powerful monsters in the game, with an Attack power of 8000 and a defense power of 7500.


	3. Chap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's friends seem to have some interest theories on Kaiba. Plus, Lena meets Yugi and his gang and later Mokuba, and the little boy takes a special interest in her. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I live for comments. Thank you <3

Chap. 3 

The lunch bell soon sounded, and Lena stood up to gather her things as she stood up to leave, but not before “accidentally’’ stepping on Kaiba’s foot, smirking with vicious glee as the brunette fixed her with a deathly stare as she headed out the door. 

The class had passed rather dismally for her, nothing new or exciting, just the same boring material that they always taught you day by day. For most of these students it was material that they had never learned before; for her, it was everything she already knew and then some. She could be the one teaching the class. Every expert she had ever encountered had said she should have been in college by the time she was 7. But, she had wanted to be like normal kids and proceed to college grade-by-grade in order of appropriate age. She wanted to hang out with kids her own age and not feel so different. 

But this, this was just unbearably boring. Not to mention a total let down, like building hype for a new roller coaster at an amusement park only to find that it didn't live anywhere near the anticipated expectations. Too dull, too predictable, way too draining. But she had to press on, had to keep up the work for just one year. Just one year, she could totally do that.

Already bored out of her mind, Lena began to feel like a zombie, only far more intelligent and free-thinking. All around her, masses of teenagers in matching uniforms scurried towards the cafeteria, hoping that the government issued food was at least somewhat digestible. At Beverly Hills High all the food had been luxury gourmet prepared by Michelin chefs, all thanks to the deep pockets of attention-seeking alumni donors. 

Nobody ignored her all day, something she had kind of been hoping for. No they clustered around her like worker bees around their queen, and she felt just as overcrowded and overheated; she always hated big crowds and rabid fans. 

Once she made it to her locker, one elegant inky brow rose to see that the vents of her locker door were stuffed like a pillow with tiny slips of paper. Opening the locker, she sidestepped as a whole mass of paper slips slid down to the floor like an avalanche of snow down the slopes of the Himalayas. 

"Well, well,'' came Elle's voice from behind Lena, "looks like someone just broke the all-time record.'' 

"What record?'' Lena asked as she bent down to scoop up a handful of paper slips like they were snow. 

"The record for a newcomer receiving the most digits on the first day of school.'' Elle's tawny brows scrunched together. "Come to think of it, the most digits received at school period.'' 

Lena examined the slips of paper. Sure enough, they were all scrawled with enough phone numbers to fill up a phone book all by different boys. 

"Guess they have nothing better to do with their time if they spend it stuffing my locker with numbers I'm never gonna call,'' Lena huffed as she made a mental note to stuff all the scraps in the trash later. Or burn them and dance all over the ashes; whichever came first. 

Sierra came up by Elle's side as she watched Lena cram the notes in her locker. "Record broken?'' she asked Elle. “Record broken,'' Elle replied with a big grin. "Damn!'' Sierra exclaimed with a low whistle. "I didn't think it'd ever happen.''

"Please don't tell me you buy into all this crap too,'' Lena moaned as she slammed the jam-packed locker shut with a frustrated grunt. 

"It's pretty fun when you stop to think about it,'' said Sierra. “Haven’t you heard what they're saying about you, Lee?'' 

Lena grumbled. "No but I can only imagine.'' 

"They're sayin that you're the hottest new girl to come to Domino High since freshman year.''

"Can't help that,'' Lena replied. Honestly, it was the same everywhere; people making big deals about her looks or her dueling skills or her brains. She really didn't mind them noticing the last two things bur only if they noticed them for all the right reasons, not just because she was a rich and famous celebrity but because they had a passion for them too. Fat chance of that happening. 

"It's good to get a good rep first day of school, Lee,'' Elle said as they walked along to the cafeteria, a large, airy and open space with circular individual tables. Different food essences- mustard, sloppy joe meat, some reasonable facsimile of vegetables-mixed strongly with the smell of cleaning supplies and dish soap. It was enough to make Lena want to cover her mouth with her perfumed wrist. 

Everyone was scurrying around like ants to a picnic to claim a table for themselves. Lena looked to see Skyler and Gabriel waving at the girls, letting them know they saved them a seat. The three teen girls shuffled along to the lunch line, grabbing trays to collect their fares on. As they slid the trays along the rails, Lena could pick up jumbled bits and pieces of conversations going on all around her, none of them making any sense to her due to everyone talking over each other. 

Sierra asked Lena about the new workout playlist she had made for her not to long ago and how Lena liked it. Lena ran parkour for an hour every morning after she woke at 5:30 AM. Lena absolutely loved parkour; there was something about racing free and uninhibited throughout the city at a sprint, scaling buildings like Spider-Man, leaping over railings and stairs and benches, the pavement beneath her feet as she ran that just made her feel so alive. Even more so to the wicked cool sounds of Sierra's banging playlist. Elle remarked about how she had practically broke the replay button on the treadmill that morning. 

Lena moved along the line, scooping up what she was almost certain were garlic mashed potatoes, but lumpier and a touch too much garlic, enough to gag a vampire. She slid some ketchup-soaked meatloaf and some soggy green beans onto her plate, grabbing a bottled water as Elle and Sierra talked about the new shoes Elle got on sale.

They made their way through the throng of students, most still staring admiringly at her (she rolled her eyes), coming to rest at their appointed table. Once there, Elle and Sierra gave grateful kisses to their men, the boyfriends practically wagging like happy, loyal puppies in response to the attention. Lena sat down to eat-or at least try to-her interesting looking meal. She paused when she saw a small group make their way over to their table. 

There were about six of them in total: one was about 5'11 with dark brown hair that was pointy like a shark's fin (Lena suspected hair gel), brown eyes and fairly tanned skin, one had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and was about 5'8, another guy had long black hair in a ponytail and a bandanna around his forehead, green eyes and a dice earring in his left ear standing 5'9, another 5'8 guy with hair white as moonlight and gentle dark brown eyes, a girl of 5'4 with a short brown bob and blue eyes, and the last one, whom Lena recognized all too well, was 5'5 with the most wild and exotic hair you had ever seen: star-shaped in magenta and black and golden bangs like lightning bolts around his face, framing big, expressive violet eyes.

"Hey!'' the shortest boy said in greeting, the friendliest smile you ever saw on his face. “Sorry to bother you but we noticed you were new and we wanted to welcome you to Domino High. I'm-'' 

"Yugi Muto,'' Lena finished for him, "Yeah I know. Anyone who's anyone knows the famous Yugi Muto. Heard you beat my cousin for the title of King of Games in Duelist Kingdom.'' Lena smirked at him in amusement. 

Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head bashfully, not exactly knowing how to respond to that. He knew who Lena was and knew that she was the cousin of Maximillion Pegasus. "Uh yeah, kind of, I guess. You're Lena Sheridan, it's hard to believe you come here now. You've got to be the biggest name in Duel Monsters. I'm a huge fan of yours.''

"Like wise,'' replied Lena truthfully. This earned her a big blush from Yugi; he obviously was not expecting to hear his idol say that she was a fan of his. He turned to the others with him. "These are my friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryou, Duke Devlin and Tea Gardner.'' 

"What's up?'' Joey said in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Hey, nice to meet you,'' said Tristan. 

"Good to meet you, I'm psyched to meet a female duelist, especially one as good as you,'' said Tea as she shook Lena's hand excitedly and cordially. 

"It's an honor to meet the Queen of Games,'' said Bakura in a soft as summer rain voice. “Your dueling skills are quite exceptional.'' 

"It's a pleasure indeed,'' purred Duke in a smooth, flirtatious tone as he bent down to take hold of Lena's hand and kiss the back of it like some gallant knight in a fairy tale, "to meet such a beautiful girl.'' His green eyes flickered mischievously. Lena's smile disappeared as she grimaced at bit at the flirting. 

"Knock it off Duke,'' Tea smacked the raven-haired Romeo on the back of the head, "you don't want to scare her away.'' Duke let go of Lena's hand to rub the back of his head gingerly. 

Lena couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was always refreshing to meet a fellow strong-willed female. "Trust me, it takes a helluva lot more to scare me away,'' she said as she smirked at the group. Elle, Sierra, Skyler and Gabriel all nodded in agreement as they listened in on the conversation. 

"So you're into Duel Monsters too, huh?'' asked Joey, oblivious to the annoyed looks on his friends faces; it should've been obvious considering she was a duel champion. “This is awesome, we gotta duel together some time.'' 

"I wouldn't recommend it Joey,'' Yugi explained. “Lena’s the First Duelist; the Duel Monsters undefeated world champion. She's an elite among elites. No offense man, but she'd probably beat you blindfolded.'' That off course didn't faze Joey one bit. "Yugi, you're talkin to a world class champ here,'' he said while striking an arrogant pose. “I ain't scared of a duel.'' 

"She'd cream you without even trying Joey. You're good but still you haven't made it up to her level yet. Not even the best champions in the world have been able to beat her,'' said Tea as she rolled her large blue eyes in Joey's direction. 

Lena breathed in. "First off,'' she said at last, "I'm really not into this whole "First Duelist'' thing. I'm a duelist just like any other. I may have been the first to learn and play the game, but everyone starts at the beginning. I'm just a duelist, I'm nothing special.''

Everyone except the four teens sitting at the table with Lena looked at her in surprise. They weren't expecting her to be this modest and humble. 

"Whoa, breathed Tristan, his eyebrows slightly raised. “Most Duel Monsters champions we've met were totally full of themselves. It's nice to meet one who's so laid-back.''

"Like I said before,'' Lena tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed one leg over the other, "There are so many duelists in the world since the game was first released. If I'm being totally honest, there are tons of them with skills that are on my level who haven't yet made it to tournaments. Doesn't mean that they won't get there though, with the right attitude and hard work of course. I'm not arrogant enough to believe that there's no one out there who can't beat me. I work hard to maintain my skill-level though and I know this game like the back of my hand. That's the secret to my success. Still, I'm just a drop in the bucket when it comes to skilled duelists.'' 

Yugi smiled; he really liked Lena Sheridan more and more with every passing moment. He had a lot of respect for her and he honestly was a huge fan of hers. It was nice to know that she was a good person deep down, someone who didn't let fame or fortune give her a massive ego. She seemed just like an everyday person. 

"I'm really glad you come to Domino High now, Lena,'' Yugi said with a bright smile. Lena returned his smile in kind. "Yeah, I guess it's good to be here after all,'' Lena said as she reached out to shake Yugi's hand. He shook it warmly. "Well,'' he said, "it was really nice to meet you Lena, and we hope you like it here in Domino City. We'll leave you alone for now,'' Yugi started to lead his friends. "I hope we can hang out more.''

"Especially with me,'' Duke added, sending a wink in Lena's direction, earning him another slap from Tea. Lena only rolled her eyes, not letting Duke's flirtatious gesture get to her. Although she didn't know him, she could already tell he was the playboy type; a real 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy. 

As Yugi and his group went to sit at their own table, Skyler said to Lena, "Yugi's a really great guy, you'll like him. He and his friends are great hangs, but you'll have to be careful around Duke. He's a nice guy as far as things go, but he's a major player.'' 

"Yeah, I caught that whole vibe coming off of him a mile away,'' Lena said as she took a bite of her meatloaf, spitting it right back into her napkin. It tasted like ketchup-flavored sawdust. "Fuck, this is awful!''

"If you think that's bad,'' said Gabriel around a mouth full of burger, "than don't eat the tuna surprise; no one knows what the surprise is and no one wants to know.'' Lena filed that one away for future reference. They certainly knew more about the food here than she did. 

"Speaking of things no one knows,'' Elle said as she took a sip of her diet cola, "what did Kaiba say to you in class?''

Lena's head shot up from looking down at the lumps of potatoes on her plate. "Say what!'' Why the hell was Elle asking her that all of a sudden? She'd been doing her best to forget Kaiba ever since she met him. 

"Sierra and I saw him talking to you when you sat down next to him.'' Elle shrugged innocently. "We kind of couldn't help it and we're probably not the only ones in class who saw it, it was a bit of a big deal. No one's ever sat next to Seto Kaiba before; most are too scared too.'' 

Lena scoffed at that. "Please, as if he's someone to be scared of. He's just some spoiled-ass rich kid who thinks the world revolves around him. I've been dealing with versions of him my whole life. He's nothing I can't handle.'' 

"Yeah, but still what did he say to you?'' asked Skyler. Lena then explained to them what Kaiba had said to her and what she had said to him in return, word for word. Elle's glitter-bedecked eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise. "You actually said those things to him?!'' 

Lena shrugged indifferently. "Why wouldn't I?''

"Well,'' Gabriel explained, "We don't know much about Kaiba cuz he keeps mostly to himself. But, based on what we've heard, if anyone were to talk to him like that, he would straight jack you up.'' 

"Yeah, I mean the guy's basically know to be a ruthless, man-eating shark when it comes to most things,'' added Skyler. “Especially when it comes to his overblown ego.''

"You guys know I can totally take him, right?'' Lena smirked. She had gone up against heavy-hitters in the past. There was nothing Kaiba could throw at her that she couldn't counter. 

"Yeah, we know,'' said Sierra, You totally could. I'm just sayin, we're surprised he didn't make any bigger threats against you or anything like that.''

"Why?'' asked Lena.

"Again, that's just the kind of guy Kaiba is, what he's all about,'' said Sierra. “You mess with him, he messes with you. Yet, he didn't say much of anything to you.'' 

"Yeah,'' agreed Gabriel. “Sounds to me like he went soft on you if you actually got the last word in.''

Elle thought for a moment, her glittery pink nail tapping against her pouty lips before she let out a small gasp, as if she had stumbled upon the greatest secret known to mankind. "OMG! You guys are not gonna believe it!'' She gathered the others close to her to share in her knowledge. "You guys: Kaiba likes Lena!!'' 

Lena felt as though the world had come to a screeching halt. Her brain temporarily shut down as she just tried to process everything Elle had just said. Once she regained her thoughts, she felt like she had to bite down on her tongue to keep from bursting out in laughter. 

"You're totally shitting us, Elle!'' Lena struggled no to bust a gut. "Seto Kaiba actually like someone? That actually requires human emotions, and I'm fairly certain he's actually a robot in disguise.'' 

"Oh yeah?'' Elle challenged Lena, "Then how come ever since we came in here, he's been looking over this way towards you, huh?'' She subtly gestured over to a lone table in the farthest corner of the room.

There sat Seto Kaiba all by himself, some documents and a laptop strewn out in front of him. Elle explained to Lena that, sure enough, Kaiba had been stealing glances in her direction ever since she came in and sat down. 

"So what?'' Lena said with a shrug, "that doesn't mean anything.'' 

"Girl, it means everything!'' Said Elle. "When a guy keeps watching you, looking at you, even if he acts like a major jerk to you, it usually means that he's interested in you.'' 

"You've got to be kidding me! The guy isn't just a major jerk, he's the grand fucking master of all jerks. I've only known the guy for barely a few hours, only talked to him for a few minutes at a time, and already he's like the human version of period cramps to me.'' Lena huffed, sitting back in her chair while crossing her arms. They really couldn't be serious. 

Elle, Sierra, Skyler and Gabriel shared a conspiring look with one another, smiling knowingly. Lena could just feel that something bad was about to happen, just knew they were about to say something truly outrageous. "It looks like there may be something of an unspoken attraction here,'' Elle stated in a smug tone, her grin like a shark. 

"Attraction!'' Lena nearly shouted. She knew it was gonna be bullshit, but not that much bullshit. "To that egotistical, self-centered, son-of-a-bitch fucktard?! No fucking way on a cold day in hell!'' 

"Ya gotta admit though. Kaiba is pretty hot to death,'' stated Sierra with a small grin. Gabriel shot her a 'WTF' look while she returned a look that said 'you've got nothing to worry about babe.' 

"A lot of the hottest guys on the planet are the biggest motherfuckers in the world, the absolute worst in my opinion!'' Lena replied with a scowl. 

"So you admit that he's hot, huh?'' Elle's grin became even more maniacal. 

"It's simple observation,'' Lena said like a scientist explaining a thesis paper. “He’s attractive, I'll give him that much. But, it sure as hell doesn't mean I like him. And, it doesn't mean that he likes me.''

"Care to put that theory to the test? See if he's really interested or not?'' asked Elle in an uppity tone. 

"Sure. Just you name it! What do I have to do?'' Lena was so ready to get everyone off of the "Kaiba and Lena'' bandwagon. 

"Easy,'' continued Elle, "get up and go out to use the bathroom. There's one just right down the hall.''

"I don't need to go.''

"You're only going to pretend that you're going to use the bathroom. Once you're there, wait for a few minutes and then come back. You'll see what I mean.''

"If I do this, will you shut up about Kaiba?'' 

"For now, yes.'' 

Lena grumbled in pure exasperation. However, her eagerness to prove to Elle how wrong she was won out in the end and she got up to do as the blonde said. Seriously, she had no idea why she was humoring them like this in this in the first place. Maybe she was just a glutton for punishment cause this was what it felt like: punishment.

Once she was in the bathroom, she leaned against the sink and waited. As she did, she couldn't help but contemplate what the others had said. The mere thought of Kaiba being interested in here, or anyone for that matter, was laughable. The guy was a total ice king. And yet, when she thought about it, really thought about it, what all did she know about Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp? Only what she had read in tabloids and what little she had gleaned from their encounters. He seemed like a jerk, but was that what and who he really was? She of all people knew how important tough fronts were when dealing with the media, especially when you were powerful, wealthy and never free from the public eye. Could it be possible that there was more to him than that? Lena couldn't be sure, but somehow she didn't think that, even if he was interested, which she wasn't betting on, he wouldn't get close enough to let her know. 

Glancing at her watch, she could see that she had been in the ladies room for four-and-a-half minutes. /suddenly remembering why she came in here, she exited the bathroom and made her way back to the cafeteria in hopes of putting this little experiment to bed. 

Sitting back down at the table, she leveled a semi-annoyed glare at the others. "Would you care to explain to me exactly why all of that was even necessary?'' 

Sierra's smile was practically from ear-to-ear. "Girl, you ain't gonna believe this. When you left, Kaiba watched you leave the whole time you were walking out. Not only that, the boy had his eyes practically glued on the door, waiting for you to come back. He never took his eyes off that door, not even once, we swear it.''

Lena didn't look convinced. "Okay, again, what the hell does that have to do with any of this? Please, for the love of God, enlighten me?'' 

"Lena,'' started Elle, "When a guy likes you, then they're always watching you. Kaiba pretty much ignores everyone, he won't even give them the time of day. But, he was watching you when you left and when you came back.''

"Like I've been saying this whole time, it doesn't mean anything. For all you know he was just looking in that direction for a completely different reason.''

"What reason?'' 

"I don't know but something.'' 

"Seriously Lena, I'm sure he wouldn't have any other reason to be staring like a zombie at the door for several minutes straight without looking away? And it wasn't just him simply looking at the door Lena, he had this look in his eyes. Even though he's sitting a good distance, I could still see it; he couldn't wait for you to come back. I swear to you girl, he really did. He was watching you even when you sat back down, only then did he look away.'' Lena could tell that there was no way that Elle was going to change her mind about this. For some reason, the blonde had it in her mind that she was some sort of a matchmaker. 

Lena turned to Skyler and Gabriel who were trying their hardest to contain amused smiles. "Will you two please convince her that Kaiba doesn't like me?'' 

"We would, Lena, if we thought that was the case. But, from what we saw, it isn't,'' Gabriel told her before taking a swig of his Gatorade. 

"Trust Gabe and me on this one, Lee,'' Skyler told her with a small smile. “Guys can always tell when another guy wants a girl. It may not look like it very much so far, but that's just how it starts and some guys will take a while to really let a girl know that they like her. But, that doesn't mean you can't pick up on signs that someone likes another person. The signs are there, Lena, and we can see them. 

As Lena glanced from out of the corner of her eye, turning her body ever so slightly in Kaiba's direction, she could swear she saw him gazing back at her only to turn away quickly to continue his own work. Was it her imagination, or did he have a slight blush on his cheeks. 

*******

School finally let out for the day. Lena bid goodbye to her friends, telling them that she was taking Chelsea out for ice cream to celebrate the first day of school in a new city. As she walked towards her parking space, she couldn't help but notice a long and sleek black limo pull up to the curb. Looking around, she spotted Kaiba walking down the steps, a metal briefcase in hand (seriously, who brings a briefcase to school?), making his way towards the limo. Lena snorted; it figured a show-off like Kaiba wouldn't take the bus or a cab or even drive himself, no he had to be driven around like royalty. She could understand that some people like to have their privacy and that chauffeurs needed to make a living too, but seriously? A limo to and from school seemed like a bit of an overkill. 

Lena watched as a dark haired, mustached man in sunglasses and a dark suit hurried around to open the door on Kaiba's side, making Lena scowl. 'What, his royal snootiness is too good to take a few seconds to open a car door like everyone else? Pretentious bastard,' her thoughts echoed in her head. Before Kaiba got inside the car, he turned his head to look in her direction, as if he somehow knew he was being watched. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that Lena had been looking his way. Lena was able to quickly yet smoothly turn away before she could look too conspicuous but not before flipping Kaiba the bird. She marched straight to her car, opening the door-by herself she might add-and slid onto the buttery-soft leather seats. Starting up the engine, she pulled smoothly out of the school and onto Domino City traffic. 

Kaiba on the other hand was frowning. 

First that he couldn't help himself back in the cafeteria when he had been watching her earlier. He didn't really even know what he was thinking when he did. Hell, he couldn't even help it when he had been watching her in class. Just something about being near her made him want to pay attention to her. He admitted to himself that she was indeed very, very beautiful and it was pleasing to the eye to look at her, but that never mattered to him before; he could look at something or someone beautiful for a few seconds and then turn away, never to give it a second thought. With Lena Sheridan however, something inside him compelled him to look a little closer and a little longer and it frustrated him to no end. 

And now, she acted so vulgar and flipped him off for no reason; he hadn't even said or done anything to her to make her act that way towards him. Granted, he had been rude to her that morning both outside the school and in the classroom but still, he hadn't done anything to her just now. All he did was look her way; who was he harming by doing that? And, wasn't she staring at him first-wait! She was staring at him? Why? He was convinced that she, like most people, hated him. Why would she be looking at him for? 

Normally, he didn't care if someone hated him or not. In fact, he preferred it if someone didn't like him; it kept them from bothering him or from them trying to get close to him just so they could use him for his status, wealth and power. Too many tried to do that on a daily basis, both to him and his little brother, and he didn't need even more blood-sucking leeches looking to get something from him. 

Lena didn't seem to be like that though. If she were, she would be like the brainless, idiotic fangirls that always tried to cling to him, fawning over him with their ear-piercing squealing and cheering and their unwanted attention and gifts. He had so many of that particular pest category always swarming around him like the annoying gnats that they were. But this girl actually ignored him, insulted him, humiliated him, and derided him. More than that though, she wasn't impressed by his status, his money, looks, talent or power. She treated him just like everyone else. Kaiba couldn't even remember the last time anyone did that. He had gotten so use to everyone sucking up to him that it was rare to meet an individual who saw him as just a person and not some all-powerful emperor of the world. 'Huh, I'm wondering if she's playing some kind of angle,' he thought to himself. Life had taught him to always be suspicious of people and their motives. Yet, as he watched her drive off, he felt that she wasn't playing an angle; that this was just the way she was: tough-as-nails, blunt, not afraid to speak her mind, and certainly no kiss-up.

Well, he'd be lying to himself if he said it wasn't a refreshing change of pace.

His assistant Roland drove him smoothly through the streets of Domino, making their way back to the Kaibacorp. skyscraper. He checked his phone for any incoming messages. There were of course several but the most recent one was from Mokuba telling him he'd be hanging out in town for the afternoon. Kaiba messaged back saying it was fine as long as Mokuba was back before dark. Pocketing his phone, Kaiba leaned back in his seat, preparing to face board meetings for the rest of the afternoon, his eyes closed. The image of violet blue eyes, black hair and full cranberry-colored lips against alabaster skin dancing across his vision. 

*******

Lena sat with Chelsea around a small table outside the ice cream parlor located in the food court of the Domino City mall. The area was big and airy, light filtering in from the huge skylight above. As usual in a large shopping center, the air was alive with electric energy, scented with the essence of pizza, pretzels, leather and candy. People from all walks of life went about their day here and there, from the fashionable teens crowded around the fountain listening to iPods and cellphones, to small children clutching ice cream cones and balloons in their tiny hands, to senior citizens moving at a snail's pace with their canes, walkers and Hover-Rounds. Shop windows were stuffed with back-to-school outfits and security guards lingered about, monitoring the shoppers.

As the two sisters shared a large banana split, Chelsea regaled Lena about her exciting first day in kindergarten. Chelsea had made two new friends, Cassia and. Well, Cassia wasn't new to Lena as she was Sierra's little sister and Chelsea had met and befriended her before, and Lena had been so grateful that Chelsea was in a new school where she knew somebody. 

"We have a hamster, a rabbit and a gecko in class,'' Chelsea happily said around a mouthful of the delicious frozen dessert. “I got to pet all of them.'' 

"You didn't get glitter and glue on these ones this time, did you,'' Lena playfully teased, reminding Chelsea of a little incident involving the preschool class pets from their days back in Beverly Hills. "Hey, that only happened once,'' Chelsea pouted, "and I thought they would look so much prettier with glitter on. And I thought it would stay better on with the glue. That's what the guys at your high school put in their hair to make it stick up.''

"Sweetie, that's styling glue, not regular glue.'' 

"Well, they should be more specific, it's an easy mistake to make. I'm a kid, I can't help but have an inquiring mind.'' 

Lena couldn't help but laugh at that. Chelsea really was so mature and witty for a girl of only five years. Just talking to her for a few minutes and you would think you were talking to a tiny adult. Chelsea seemed like an old soul in a child's body; you could just see it in her almond-shaped violet eyes. She was incredibly intelligent; barely out of her toddler years and she was already reading at a college level. Though it didn't surprise Lena as Chelsea possessed an IQ of 171, making her mind just north of Albert Einstein, just like their mother had been (though both girls surpassed their mother's IQ of 169, but Phoebe had still been crazy smart). While Lena channeled her super brain into science and technology, Chelsea preferred art as her medium. At only 3, Chelsea could perfectly recreate a Van Gogh or a Monet, something that had their cousin ecstatic. He had insisted on taking Chelsea as his personal protégé in the arts, being an art himself. So now at 5, Chelsea was a good as any artist whose works hung in museum all over the world, due to lessons and natural talent. 

Though in Lena's books the absolute best thing about Chelsea was her kind, innocent heart; she was as sweet as pie and as loving and caring as any angel in Heaven, though she still had a fire and sass that like her older sister, had inherited from their mother. Chelsea also had endless patience, the patience of a saint even, something that Lena was lacking in. 

It saddened Lena a lot that Chelsea was without their mother but she swore to herself that she was going to do her best to make sure that Chelsea had a happy life no matter what. She never wanted to burden Chelsea with worries or tough times which was why Lena tended to keep the especially hard things to herself. However, there were times could swear that Chelsea could tell what she was thinking in that regard; but if she had, she never said anything and that was a small comfort. All that mattered now was to leave the past behind and to look to a better future. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her say, "Wow! Aren't you Lena Sheridan?'' 

Turning around, Lena saw a little boy of about 12 standing right behind her. He was cute with gray-blue eyes, a slight tan and a wild mane of black hair. He was dressed in blue jeans, a blue and turquoise striped shirt and a yellow vest. He was smiling wide. 

"You heard of me?'' Though Lena already knew the answer to that. 

"Are you kidding?'' the boy sputtered excitedly. “Who hasn't heard of Lena Sheridan, the First Duelist? You've been winning all the best tournaments since Duel Monsters first came out. You're one of my favorite duelists ever.'' 

Lena smiled kindly at that. Even though some fans irritated her sometimes, especially the insanely enthusiastic ones, she never got irritated by children and always made time for her younger fans. She was a firm believer that children were the future after all and you should always treat them with kindness and respect. 

She gestured towards the third empty chair at their table, "Would you like to sit down?'' 

The boy’s eyes widened as though he were a kid who discovered presents on Christmas morning. "Could I?'' he asked in a tone barely above a whisper. 

Sure, why not? Take a load off,'' Lena responded. The boy wasted no time sitting down. He was practically abuzz with excited energy. 

"You don't have to be so tense,'' Lena told him, and “I'm a human being just like you.'' 

"Sorry,'' the boy said with a small blush, "I just never thought I'd ever get the chance to meet the Queen of Games in person. This is so awesome.'' 

"It's hardly as thrilling as you think,'' Lena told him with an amused smile. She brushed off her black biker jeans and straightened her short-sleeved Pink Floyd t-shirt. She thanked God that she had thought to bring clothes to change into as she did not want anyone else outside of school to see her in that hideous uniform. "So, you already know who I am. What's your name?''

The boy still looked positively star struck. "I'm Mokuba.'' 

"Glad to meet you, Mokuba,'' Lena said as she reached across the table to shake his small hand. She put her other hand on Chelsea's small shoulder. "And this is my little sister Chelsea Sheridan.'' 

Mokuba's eyes once again widened. "You have a little sister?'' 

"Well finally someone notices me,'' Chelsea playfully teased. “I thought I was going to have to stand on my head to get some attention.'' 

"Everyone's always giving you attention, Chels. I know I certainly am,'' Lena ruffled Chelsea's hair playfully. "Yeah, when you're not playing Duel Monsters or in your lab,'' Chelsea retorted, though once again only in a teasing manner, the smile on her face betraying her words. Lena gave her a sly grin. "Well, as long as you're in the top 3 category, there's no need to complain.'' Chelsea then reached over to swat her older sister on the arm, which Lena moved out the way just in time to wrap around Chelsea, pulling her onto her lap to tickle her. Chelsea's shrieks of happy laughter filled the air. Mokuba watched the two sisters, smiling as he did. They reminded him so much of him and his brother. 

Lena released Chelsea and set her back in her chair. "Anyways, say hi to Mokuba, Chelsea.'' 

"I know,'' said Chelsea as she turned towards their guest, smiling her brightest smile as she waved at the preteen. “HI, it's nice to meet you,'' her sweet melodic voice rang out. "And don't worry, I'm not as needy as I mentioned before,'' she added playfully. Mokuba felt his heart beginning to melt; this little girl had to be the cutest child he had ever seen.

"I'm glad to meet you too,'' he said to her with an equally friendly smile. He had always wanted a little sister, him and his brother both. When their parents died and they had to go to the orphanage, he and Seto always hoped that they would get adopted by a couple who had a little girl of their own younger than Mokuba, or at the least would eventually adopt a little girl too (Mokuba so desperately wanted to be a big brother). 

But, when they were adopted by that horrible Gozaburo Kaiba, they were forced to give up on that dream. Just seeing the little redheaded girl here now reminded Mokuba of just how badly he still wanted a baby sister. Especially one as sweet and adorable as Chelsea. 

"I've never seen you guys around here before,'' Mokuba said to them, looking up into Lena's eyes. “We just moved here a couple of days ago. We're still getting used to Domino,'' said Lena as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before helping Chelsea to wipe her mouth with a napkin, the younger girl insisting she could do it on her own. 

"You live here now?'' Mokuba sounded positively thrilled, as if nothing made him more excited in his entire life. "Then you guys have to let me show you around sometime. I know everything there is to know about Domino.'' There was no way he was going to pass up getting to spend more time with them. 

"Maybe we'll take you up on that offer sometime, kid, and ‘‘Lena leaned back in her chair, her eyes gleaming under the mall's bright lights. That had Mokuba smiling wide. Lena couldn't help but smile back; this kid was just too fucking adorable for words. 

"Ya know, Mokuba'' Lena said as she examined her nails and crossed one fashionably ripped jean-clad leg over the other as Mokuba gave her his full attention. "I didn't catch a last name to go with the first one.'' Mokuba looked a little sheepish as he said, "Oh sorry about that. My last name is Kaiba.'' Now it was Lena's turn to go wide in the eyes, her entire body stone still. Mokuba already knew the reason for that look. She fixed him with an inquiring gaze. "Kaiba? You wouldn't happen to be related to Seto Kaiba would you?'' 

Mokuba couldn't figure out why she said that with a slight grimace. "Yeah, he's my big brother.'' 

If Lena had not heard it with her own ears, she would have never have believed it. This little sweetheart was the flesh-and-blood brother of that cynical, selfish, smug son-of-a-bitch? She was having a truly, truly hard time wrapping her mind around that. But, weirder things have happened, she supposed. 

"I kinda find that a little hard to believe, kid,'' she told the small raven.

"Why?'' Mokuba asked, genuinely confused. 

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at her spike-studded wedge heeled motorcycle boots. "That a sweet little guy like you could possibly be related to a...'' She knew she had to choose her words carefully. No doubt badmouthing his brother would only upset the little guy and that was the last thing she wanted to do, "a...guy,'' that was the best she could do under the circumstances, "like Seto Kaiba.'' 

Mokuba shook his head frantically and quickly said, "My brother is a good guy, and he really is. I know he acts all tough and bad in front of everyone else, but that's all it is: an act.'' 

"Maybe he's a nice guy to you, kiddo,'' said Lena, "but from what I've gathered from my encounters with him at school, he's not a nice guy to anyone else. No offense.'' 

"You just have to get to know him,'' Mokuba continued to advocate passionately for his older sibling, "Seriously, once you do get to know him, the real him, he's really great.'' 

"What is he like?'' Chelsea asked innocently, her large violet eyes glimmering with interest. Lena practically had to bite down on her tongue to keep from word vomiting about what she thought of Seto Kaiba. 

Mokuba turned to look at Chelsea, a big smile on his face. "He's super amazing and really cool, you'd like him a lot. He even has his own amusement parks here in Domino and all around the world. Maybe you've heard of them: Kaibaland?'' 

"I've never been to Kaibaland before. But I've been to Disneyland hundreds of times,'' Chelsea told him as she swung her little legs. Mokuba looked a little taken aback at that. "You've got to let me take you guys there some time, it's a really fun place and it's already been named number three of the top ten amusement parks in the world. I'm sure I can get Seto to get you some free passes.''

Lena did not like the idea of being indebted to Kaiba. "That's nice of you Mokuba, but we wouldn't want to impose.'' She didn't let the part about not wanting to deal with Kaiba slip out. She didn't want to hurt Mokuba's feelings. 

"Oh, it's no imposition,'' Mokuba reassured them, "I'll bet you anything that Seto would be totally on board with it." Lena was not taking that bet at all; to her it was in no way a safe one. 

"He actually sounds pretty nice,'' said Chelsea with an adorable smile, the kind that could make anyone fall to their knees, and “I'd like to meet him sometime.'' Lena nearly choked on her own tongue when she heard Chelsea say that last bit. "Uh, Chels, I don't know if...''

"Yeah, you definitely need to meet him!'' agreed Mokuba excitedly, talking more to Chelsea as he knew Lena had already met Seto, "Your big sister already met my brother, but I'd like you to meet him to, Chelsea.'' Chelsea's smiled wide, but then her face fell a little. "But, what if he doesn't like me?'' 

Mokuba had a shocked look on his face, not believing Chelsea's words. Who could possibly not like her? "No, no, he'd adore you, Chelsea. I just know he would, you've got nothing to worry about.''

Chelsea's smile was hopeful. "Really?'' 

"Really,'' replied Mokuba with an affectionate smile of his own. To his surprise, Chelsea got down from her chair, went over to Mokuba and gave him a big hug. The thing about Chelsea's hugs: they were the warmest, most wonderful and heart-melting hugs in the whole world. "Thank you Mokuba,'' she cooed in a voice like a dove, her little arms wrapped tightly around the boy’s waist. Mokuba had to stop himself from tearing up at that; to finally have what he felt would be the closest he would ever get to a baby sister overloaded his heart with emotions. Lena noticed it too, the sight before her one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. She didn’t honestly know what would of having a friendship with Kaiba’s little brother, only because of her opinion of his older brother. But, as wonderful and sweet as the little guy was, she was willing not to overthink it. 

They talked and laughed for over an hour, both girl’s really enjoying Mokuba’s company and he theirs. Anyone passing by them would think that the two sisters had been friends with the boy for years instead of just a mere hour by how well they got along. After a while, Lena declared that it was time for her and Chelsea to head home, much to the younger kids chagrin. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,’’ Lena had reassured them, “I’m sure we’ll all be seeing more of each other in the future.’’ She turned to Mokuba. “I’m glad we met you, kid. Really glad.’’

“So am I,’’ Chelsea happily agreed with a big smile. “I’m really glad I got to meet you guys too,’’ said Mokuba. They’d never know just how glad he really was to have met them. The Sheridan sisters had to be two of the best people he had ever met. As they walked away, waving goodbye at him, a desire couldn’t help but begin to spark in Mokuba’s heart. He had decided as he was talking to Lena and Chelsea that he wanted them in his life, not just as friends, but even more than that.

He wanted them as family.

Chelsea was an incredible and amazingly adorable, polite, sassy, sweet and smart little girl and she would make the best bay sister in the known universe. He had only just met her and already he could feel the natural protective instincts that came with being a big brother. And it wasn’t just him, he had no doubt whatsoever in his mind that Seto would also want her as his little sister (his big brother’s desire for a baby sister had been just as strong as Mokuba’s at one time). 

And Lena? Well, Mokuba knew he would never, ever in this or any life be able to find a better girlfriend for his big bro. She was crazy intelligent-a sheer genius-but she was also strong, confident, brave, nice, and he had never met a girl as cool or amazing as her. She was also a powerful, undefeatable duelist, a pioneer in Duel Monsters and the world-wide champion; what wasn’t there for Seto to love about that? She definitely wasn’t one of those power-hungry, shallow and annoying fangirls that the older Kaiba was so unfortunate to attract, sharks that were only after him because of his fame, his money and his looks. She had her own company, her own money, and was powerful and famous on her own so she wouldn’t even need his brothers status and wealth. 

Mokuba knew his brother all too well; as much as he tried to pretend otherwise, he was lonely and unhappy. The phrase “It’s lonely at the top’’ couldn’t have applied to anyone better than Seto Kaiba. He had more money than God and more power than any president or king on the planet, but he did not have that special someone to share it with. Oh sure he had Mokuba and that was a source of joy and happiness for the young CEO but it wasn’t enough. There were just some things only a girlfriend could give a guy to make him truly happy. Someone who could truly understand him and care about him for who he was and not how the world saw him, and Mokuba knew there was no one more qualified for that position than Lena Sheridan.

Oh sure Mokuba knew that Lena’s first impression of Seto hadn’t been good (his brother had a tendency to get off on the wrong foot with other people), but he would change her mind about his big brother, make her see him for the great guy he really was deep down. And, when Seto fell in love with her- and if he had anything to do with it, his brother would fall head-over-heels for the noirette- Seto would love and cherish her like no one else ever could or would and they would be happy all of their days. 

Oh yes, the gears of Mokuba’s brain began to grind hard as he thought of the ways he was going to get the two of them together. Many saw Mokuba as a sweet, innocent kind but only very few knew just how crafty and cunning he could really be. He was a Kaiba after all. 

And, if there was one thing Kaibas were good at, it was always getting what they want by any means necessary.


End file.
